DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The Maternal Health Practices and Child Development Project is a prospective study of the effects of prenatal tobacco exposure on the offspring of 755 women. We have identified significant effects of prenatal tobacco exposure on the offsprings' development of the central nervous system and on delinquent behavior and peer problems. At 10 years of age, the children have begun to experiment with tobacco and other substances. These children were more depressed and anxious, they had more attention problems, aggression, and delinquency. We will assess the long-term effects of mental and physical development, temperament, psychological status, activity levels, academic performance, behavior problems, the environment, and prenatal exposure on the adolescents' substance use at age 14 and 16 and on the development of tobacco use between the ages of 14 and 16. No prior study has been able to explore the predictors of adolescent tobacco use across time, from birth to adolescence. The cohort is a general population sample of low income women selected from a prenatal clinic. Half the women are Caucasian, half are African-American. We have assessed these mothers and their children at prenatal months 4 and 7, delivery, 8 and 18 months, 3, 6, and 10 years. We have an exceptional follow-up rate of 91% at 10 years.